Melissa Maguire You can't change fate
by Knightsky94
Summary: Unluckiness is a curse just like luckiness can be a gift but if you're normal you just have little tastes of both fortune and misfortune. Well Melissa isn't normal; but if you think about who really is 'normal' in the magical world. And beside isn't everyone unique? better summary in chapter one *OC/DM*Rated T but might upgrade to M in later chapters. Humor/Drama/Romance/Adventure
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: So this is my first story on FanFiction; so I hope everyone who gives it time enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It is based on a girl named Melissa Maguire who just like anyone is just trying to live life to the fullest. But there is a lot of things against her, and sometime she can be blind to what is so obviously in front of her. And as the story is based after the War, I'm trying to keep to J.K's books on pretty much everything_. (As much as I would love to have Snape, Dumbledore, Tonks, Dobby, Crabbe, Bellatrix, Fred, Mad-Eye, Remus, Sirius and Cedric in the story somewhere) _So if you spot anything; be it plot wise, grammar or just something you enjoyed/hated please just review and let me know.**

* * *

Not everything in life is set in stone, nothing can be decided and practised completely as someone would announce it to be. This is my logic; my world. For example; I would chose to go shopping and end up in the ministry of magic for 'purposely making the street lights to explode.' I could announce that I was going to study for my N.E.W.T's and end up in Ravenclaw Common room for no apparent reason. Nothing, NOTHING, someone decided to do is going to do happen as they say it- And well especially for me; Melissa Maguire. So you'd be one to wonder why I was sitting in the back of Divination hanging on every word our crazy teacher says; Sybill Patricia Trelawney was a woman(I think) who is certain that what is seen to happen in the future is set and nothing can change that. And sure, somehow I suppose it could be true in a sense; everyone is going to die. But how? that can be debated on so many different levels.

"Now I want you to remember that you have a test next week, but what day is undecided and what it is going in it is uncertain so prepare for anything" she whispered threw the room; then dismissed us. Glad to breath in some fresh air I took the spiral stairs down to planet earth.

I took my time walking through the castle's many corridors. I had nowhere to go and no one to see. Strolling through the new building I had flashes of the terrible war float into my mind. I was in my seventh year of Hogwarts. I shouldn't be; but most of the students from my year such as, Theodore Nott, Terry Boot, Neville Longbottem and Zacharias Smith who did come back to Hogwarts after the ministry was taken by the dark side still had to come back and redo our 7th year along with the year behind our so now we shared classes with the likes of Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Which wasn't as troubling as it seemed at first; all I had worried about was crowded class rooms and attitude problems. It took me all of three seconds in the Great Hall at the welcome feast back in September to remember that some people would never be coming back to Hogwarts ever again.

Walking past the new bricks in the Hogwarts wall I knew the school was never going to end nothing could take down this school and if it did, we'd just build it back up again; it was, after all, 'the best school of witch craft and wizardry' ever. Gazing out the tall gridded windows of the school I didn't realise someone was walking towards me their attention so deeply in a book that neither of us had time to stop both of us tumbling to the floor in a great mess. My shoulder bag ripped open and my parchment was ruined with blue ink while his book got splattered on.

"Oh shit" I muttered trying to save some of my paper, while the person who I believed to be a boy now,(or a girl with extremely long fingers and wide manly hands) was picking up his book and rubbing it on his school trousers. I started to pick up the pieces of my favourite ink bottle while he stood up.

"Just use your wand" He muttered, then it hit me that I was a on my hands and knees trying to pick up a ink bottle, dropping the glass I frowned at my stained hands. Standing up I sighed. "What you don't know the spell yet?" He sounded almost annoyed but he was being oddly polite, pulling out his wand it cleaned up the ink while I glanced up at him. It was Draco Malfoy; everyone was shocked when he returned back to Hogwarts, a known Death eater- even if it was forced upon him. But he had Harry Potter on his side defending him. When he had fixed the mess on the stone floor he smiled a tiny smile "Don't worry you'll learn it eventually kid" and then he left. He and his book just walked away not caring that he had just insulted a seventh year student by calling her dim and slow indirectly of course and not to mention child looking.

Glaring at my hands I went to the closest bathroom I could to wash them. There was a reason I did everything manually these days I frowned at my reflexion; my dull brownish blond hair was a mass of big curls, my green eyes were tired looking, my skin was freckly and sun tanned. I didn't look like a fourteen year old did I? Frowning I dried my hands and glanced over my body; sure I wasn't a super model, nowhere near it really. Standing at five foot three inches(roughly) my heavy school jumper and black/grey school pants covering up all my skin. I wasn't skinny, but I liked to think I wasn't fat. Maybe if I stood beside the toothpick that was Pansy Parkinson I would be classed as fat but in my eyes I was average.

I made my way to the great hall with stained blue hands and a mind frustrated with my height – the only reason I could possibly have been thought of being younger. "Mel!" I heard a deep voice call, glancing over at my table I spotted Blaise; Sitting near the quiddage team, looking as neat and posh as ever. I made my way over to the stunning dark man. "I thought that you got lost again"

I frowned at him while pouring some soup by the ladle into my silver bowl "I don't get lost Blaise, I get pulled into some unfortunate luck due to the obvious reasons" I explained seriously, taking some bread and buttering it lightly.

"I see your wand is still confiscated" he teased pointing to my head. I glared at him, sure my hair was simply impossible to tame with just a brush and my 'Philip B' conditioner but how was I supposed to prepare for this without any previous warning- how was I supposed to know my wand would be taken. "You don't even look like yourself anymore" he teased "Maybe you should go sit with the Gryffindor's" He grinned his bright white teeth at me "might fit in over there"

I let the soup which I had just swallowed slide down my throat before I glared at Blaise, his smile flattered for a second; no matter who you are you can always tell a true Slytherin from their glare "Why would that be Blaise?" I announced a little laugh in my voice betrayed my glare "I doubt they need me as their Lion mascot" Blaise grinned at me cheekily.

"Doubt you could beat Potter, Granger and Weasley for the spot light" he teased. I laughed lightly before continuing eating. Lunch went by, Blaise when to Care of Magical Creatures and I went to Ancient Ruins. It was my last class, but it was a long class starting after lunch and finished at the end of the school day. A class where I sit in the middle row at the back, a class which I had never not once missed, a class where sitting three seats to my right(in the back corner) sat Draco Malfoy. A boy who had changed like many, after the battle, but a boy who didn't recognise a housemate after roughly seven years of living in the same castle. Fuming I sat in Ancient Ruins glaring at my notes.

The class came and went, having borrowed ink from my current bench partner Lovegood, and parchment from Blaise. I left heading straight or the Slytherin common room but while passing the painting of 'the screaming face' – a painting that should be locked in a tower away from anyone with ears. Professor Vector, my Arithmancy professor called me over.

"Yes, professor" I greeted when I was nearer to him, Draco Malfoy glanced at the two of us as he walked passed us heading towards the Common room. "Was there something wrong with my paper? Because I know that some of my charts may have seemed a little rough but my other paper caught fire while I was in potions"

"no no" He smiled knowingly at me, "If that was a rough paper than I can't wait to read a polished one" He complimented, I felt my lips turn upwards " now, would you please find your way to the Headmistresses office I believe she is holding a package for you" He smiled knowingly. The smile that had started to grow formed a grin.

"Thank you professor see you in class on Monday" I explained turning and walking away when he waved at me laughing; knowing well that I was about to get my wand back. Running up stairs and walking around corners I found the gargoyle entrance (after three wrong turned and a crash with a fourth year Hufflepuff).

"_Tadpole_" I half shouted, but the statue just slide out of the way and I made my way up(two steps at a time) to the office. I didn't even let my mind wander to what possessed Professor McGonagall to pick '_tadpole'_ from all the words in the world as her password. I had been here already- a little over a month ago to explain to my teacher that I wouldn't be capable of using a wand until the ministry of magic finalise their punishment for me.

Because while visiting their cold, boring building, I found my way into a very _very_ restricted floor and found to pass some time I myself some light reading in the gigantic bookcases that smothered the tall walls. It was the caption that caught my attention. _'What, Where, When and Why- the answers to the questions of everything' _When I saw that I thought surely that was impossible but after flicking threw what really happened in Paris , October 1628 during a historical witch burning. I decided that obviously the book did know the truth.

I had spent no more than 3 hour sitting around reading when a very large (muscle wide) security person found me, bound me with chains and dragged me to my father; the Head of the department of Law & Order. To be honest that the one person, father or not, you don't want to be dragged to on a Friday evening just before home-time was Johnny Maguire. The Minister, _Kingsley Shacklebolt,_ decided after previewing my file (which my father commented one night on being oddly thick for a seventeen year old witch) that my wand was to be taken until further notice. But the time had ticked along and they've had more than enough time to re-read my file four times over. I sighed trying to calm down knowing behind a few walls on McGonagall's desk was my wand.

* * *

**A.N:  
I will be updating every weekend. But if I get 5+ reviews per chapter, I might have time upload an extra chapter during the week. **

***^Knightsky94^*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: So this is my first story on FanFiction; so I hope everyone who gives it time enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It is based on a girl named Melissa Maguire who just like anyone is just trying to live life to the fullest. But there is a lot of things against her, and sometime she can be blind to what is so obviously in front of her. And as the story is based after the War, I'm trying to keep to J.K's books on pretty much everything_. (As much as I would love to have Snape, Dumbledore, Tonks, Dobby, Crabbe, Bellatrix, Fred, Mad-Eye, Remus, Sirius and Cedric in the story somewhere) _So if you spot anything; be it plot wise, grammar or just something you enjoyed/hated please just review and let me know.**

* * *

_To be honest that the one person, father or not, you don't want to be dragged to on a Friday evening just before home-time was Johnny Maguire. The Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, decided after previewing my file (which my father commented one night on being oddly thick for a seventeen year old witch) that my wand was to be taken until further notice. But the time had ticked along and they've had more than enough time to re-read my file four times over. I sighed trying to calm down knowing behind a few walls on McGonagall's desk was my wand._

**Chapter Two**

Pushing the door open after Professor McGonagall called me threw I stood as she sat writing a letter- I'm sure of importance but the package on her desk was all I wanted to open and I was close to just grabbing it than waiting for her to write her stupid letter. Strangely the package was squarer than rectangle in shape but it was the length of my wand- maybe that was for the owls comfort, I mused with a glanced over the headmistress's desk. "I'm sure you know why I called you up here Miss Maguire" She announced the strictness of her voice evident. "A Mr Simons had just visited and dropped it off" she explained pointing to the package. "It came with a letter, more of a note actually, for me" she said holding out the brown package to me.

Taking it I said "Thank you" before opening it quickly, not waiting two more seconds to hold my wand again. I still remembered Mr Olivander chuckling at me as I blew up vases and oil lamps, but I just stared at my wand with utter shock. Picking up a note that was in the package I hardly got through it before I seen a single tear sink threw the thin parchment- crying was something I only done when I was seven years old and here I was in front of one of the smartest witches crying silently, over a wand of all things.

_"Miss Maguire after doing an extreme research and back ground check since your enrolment to Hogwarts Witch craft and Wizardry we have come to the conclusion that, for you to once again be a barer of a magic wand you most attend our Ministry of Magic for public service every Saturday and Sunday starting on the 13th of October while you still attend all of your classes in Hogwarts, this will carry our indefinitely.  
Yours faithfully,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt"_

Glancing at my broken pieces of my wand I did nothing but stare at it. McGonagall did nothing either and the time seemed to just fade away. "Miss Maguire" McGonagall seemed to whisper, getting me out of my trance "You will still be able to attend all of you class as you have been, but no practise will be required apart from Potions and Herbology" I nodded and wiped the trail of the single tear away "The minister has, as I said, written to me and has hinted that you may get the chance to redeem yourself and your magic" she explained sharply. Standing up I glance at the woman, my father had told me will all certainty I would have been getting my wand back also; I didn't know who to believe anymore.

"I don't know what to say" I explained "I don't know anything but magic and it's gone completely now" I announced glancing a the thousands of books littering the walls "Did no one stop to think that I didn't want to stay here I if had no magic"

McGonagall stood up with me now and nodded "Indeed they had" she explained "the Minister demands that you stay in Hogwarts where you will be found at all-time Miss Maguire it seems you have really gotten them hyped up" She smiled slightly "At least it's on the thirteenth" she explained "Lucky for some" I walked towards the door.

"Too bad Luck is something I have never had in my life professor" I stated before walking away. At the bottom on the stairs I found, Potter, Weasley and Granger standing laughing with each other as usual these days. Weasley had his arm around Grangers waist and Potter was leaning on the wall grinning at them.

"Hullo" Weasley grinned at me widely, but Granger's eyes went to the package in my hands and gasping her eyes widened and then she stared at my face, Potter was slowly catching up "Nice meeting?" the ginger asked.

"I wouldn't think so, no" I stated hiding my wand in its package. "In fact I could almost say it was a life changing experience for the worst" Weasley chuckled thinking I was joking.

"Ah McGonagall is all bark and no bite" He chuckled "Or should I say Meow?" He asked Granger with a grin. I shook my head at them; but they had the right to make silly jokes, they had saved us all from a horrid future.

"Goodbye then" I said walking away, Granger seemed to try to say something but Potter grabbed her hand and pulled her up stairs, too quickly for her to do anything. I was one of them Slytherins that never really seemed to '_Slytherin'_ to people. But I was a true Slytherin and all the confusion on people faces wouldn't change the fact I wasn't in Ravenclaw. By having less friends than most, and by that I mean by having one real friend(which is more than most), people seemed to be less worried about me; I was just the loner and maybe that's why when Potter seen my wand he understood that it wasn't just my magic that was in pieces in front of me but the basics of my life.

Slipping into the Common room, Blaise called me over to the big gang of seventh year that was repeating as well but I waved him off to sneak into the hidden room behind the tall mirror in the elegantly decorated dorms hallway. A room I found in my fifth year Christmas at Hogwarts. It was Small, but not cupboard tiny. There was a couch, a rug, a mirror and bookshelf filled with too many books. Grabbing one I started reading '_All the ways to trick teachers'_ it wasn't a factual book, I realised after the third page. It was a comedy- something I need to disappear into to distract the myself from the sound of my wand burning in the heart of the fire.

Days floated by and school started up again, many of my teachers tried not to look at me. They defiantly didn't ask me to demonstrate any spells and they hardly asked me questions. Blaise had found the situation funny at first, thinking I was lying to him. But when I showed him my letter he frowned and wrote a letter to the minister out of frustration. He was the only one I told; the only one I could trust. It was Thursday now I sat in Potions before even Slughorn had remembered he had a seventh year class.

Picking at the hard wooden table I glared at the cauldron in the front of the room. 'Switch Swap' potion is what it was called; it made you swap minds with someone for a length of time. If you got it wrong you could end up in someone else's body for the rest of your life if you got it right you can experience a moment that many people would love to have. I didn't care; Blaise was usually my partner in Potions but somehow the genius had angered some creature in Care of Magical Creatures class this morning and now was lying in the Hospital wing with a broken arm and stitches- and that was after the concussion. So now I sat waiting for Slughorn to come in and tell us that the potion was going to be done in singles. Because even if the potion is something of a difficult level to brew it should be done solo for education purposes- which even I knew was wishful thinking.

He was last to arrive, and thankfully no one had grown the ball to sit beside the 'loner' but after Granger answer his few questions and Parkinson popping her cherry bubble-gum continuously he announced it was to be done in pairs. I didn't move; I didn't see the point- Draco Malfoy was already moving towards me instead.

"You know…" He announced with half a smile "You could have just told me you were having a bad hair day" He teased "I wouldn't have just walked off on you" he teased, I glanced at him thinking how long ago that felt.

"Well every day is a bad hair day these days" He chuckled and pulled out his wand pointing it had the tips of my hair then all of it curled into it old perfect ways, not a fuse ball it had become over time.

"Every pair is going to have the change to make the potion, and thankfully there is a clever little device that tell us if the potion is rank or not so after wards if there are any pair that has the potion perfect they will get to try it out for the rest of the day." There was chatter threw the room, but not at Draco's and mine table, no, here there was silence "Yes _Yes_ you will get to live in another person's body" he said a little louder. "You have two hours: begin"

The last thing I wanted to do on my second class of a Thursday was watch Draco Malfoy wonder over to the stock cupboard to get the right ingredients for a potions that was going to make him me and me him for the rest of the day. No, right now I was supposed to be burning my hand, or reading the wrong potion. Not this; anything but this. Hissing I looked down at the cut I had made on my thumb from a nail sticking out of the old Potions tables.

* * *

**A.N:  
I will be updating every weekend. But if I get 5+ reviews per chapter, I might have time upload an extra chapter during the week. **

***^Knightsky94^*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: So this is my first story on FanFiction; so I hope everyone who gives it time enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It is based on a girl named Melissa Maguire who just like anyone is just trying to live life to the fullest. But there is a lot of things against her, and sometime she can be blind to what is so obviously in front of her. And as the story is based after the War, I'm trying to keep to J.K's books on pretty much everything_. (As much as I would love to have Snape, Dumbledore, Tonks, Dobby, Crabbe, Bellatrix, Fred, Mad-Eye, Remus, Sirius and Cedric in the story somewhere) _So if you spot anything; be it plot wise, grammar or just something you enjoyed/hated please just review and let me know.**

* * *

_The last thing I wanted to do on my second class of a Thursday was watch Draco Malfoy wonder over to the stock cupboard to get the right ingredients for a potion that was going to make him me and me him for the rest of the day. No, right now I was supposed to be burning my hand, or reading the wrong potion. Not this; anything but this. Hissing I looked down at the cut I had made on my thumb from a nail sticking out of the old Potions tables._

**Chapter three**

"So maybe I should cut the forget-me-not's and you can boil the liquids" Draco announced, I nodded and started the pouring and the stirring. Two clockwise, six zigzag, three clockwise, six zigzag, add more potion, continue. By the seventh repetition I burnt my hand from the fumes.

"You busy?" I asked Draco, who clearly was busy as he cut herbs trying to keep up with the potion. He sent me '_are you serious'_ in one look, I looked from his face to my reddening hands "Cause my hands are burnt and you have your wand right there" I said, zigzagging the spoon, with both hands now since the potion was thick and would stay that way for three more repeats, it was a workout in itself. Draco put down the knife and pointing his wand quickly at my hand- he had mastered wordless magic he didn't speck I noticed. "Thanks"

"No problem" he muttered returning to his work. It seemed as much as I didn't want to turn into Draco I still wasn't going to let myself be the reason this potion was going to be done wrong. That would have to be on Draco's shoulders, but from the skilled hands and quick pace he seemed to be as stubbornly perfect as me. Pride was driving him to be perfect as it was for me.

The potion slowly turned the slight sky blue as it is described in the text book and Draco sprinkled some diced mint into the bubbling mixture. Something that has no affection on any potion but made the taste of a potion improve, stirring in the final rotation Draco grinned at me "well if we have to drink a litre of it, it might as well taste nice" he explained sitting down running a hand threw his hair.

"How do you want to do this, we both take our own notes then swap them at the end of the day?" I asked already confident that our potion was perfect, Draco nodded "Right so I'll give you my class timetable" I explained reaching down for my shoulder bag.

"We have the same classes" He answered for me "Every single one" I glanced at him then to my timetable. "I noticed on Tuesday who you were and every day I tried to tell you that I knew, but you always disappear" I nodded, the room behind the mirror was my safe place now. He laughed "I mean, I like to think that I'm pretty good at tracking people down but you're something else" he commented, it sounded a little like a complement.

I laughed softly, something I hadn't done in days "sneaking around is something a girl like me knows best" I taunted. Draco eyes lit up slightly.

"Is that so" he flirted; leaning towards me "Because I happen to think sneaking is very sexy" he joked. I laughed louder this time. Draco leaned back grinning at me "I meant to ask Blaise but I suppose you would know more than him" I glanced at his uniform it was tidy and neat; he dresses just like Blaise. "But how was working at the ministry? Intern, my father told me, for the department of Law & Order was it" my eyes flashed to his, interested grey met surprized green.

"You know like father like daughter" I shrugged uncaringly "I just have a thing for remembering things so learning all our thousands of magical laws and regulations was a blast" I stated sarcastically with a roll of my eyes, Draco hands fingered his wand on his lap "But I wasn't in Law & Order every day, it was a rotation of every department. And trust me the best one is Foreign Affairs; I was with the head of the department for two weeks in China" I grinned widely at the shocked look Draco gave me.

"I'm doing that this summer" He explained with a smile "With the trail I couldn't leave the house" I nodded hearing all about the '_Malfoys fall from grace'_ "But I think I would like to be an Auror or head of an department eventually" I smiled slightly glancing at him with a real interest.

"You could be both" I explained but looked away when his eyes found mine again, I spotted Slughorn coming around to see the potions with his little contraption to check if the potion was rank or not.

Two pairs had gotten it right so far, my money was on Granger and Weasley to make it three but seemingly Weasley stirred it wrong- not shockingly because I heard Granger's giggles threw the class. When our turn came around, most of the rest of the room was chatting and laughing with each other not bothered about the Loner and the Death eater, too busy watching boys and girls debate about not wanting to swap body's. From what I could make out the boys wanted to the girls didn't.

"My, _my_ this is the smoothest potion so far" Slughorn noticed as he gave it a quick stir "and such a strong colour" He grinned at us both with his cheeky smile "Very well done" He grinned placing the one of the many metal poles or the contraption into the potion. He watched a screen before he smiled brightly "Bottle it up and come to the front of the room with the others" He cheered at the pair of us "You'll be drinking your potion also". Draco bottled it up and I cleared away our station quickly.

"Can you promise not to do anything wild with my body?" I asked quickly as we walked towards the front go the room.

"You didn't need to have worried" Draco explained "I wasn't planning on stripping down and running through the castle naked" I blushed deeply thinking about people watching me or well Draco doing that in my body; that would be humiliating.

"Now we have six candidates, three potions so I think each pair rightly deserves 18 points for their house" Draco smiled down at me as we stood together beside Parvati Patil and Ginny Weasley who were grinning at each other. "Right drink up the six of you, try to get the whole litre down, Can anyone tell me why it is important to have the same amount of potion as your partner?" I gulped it down and shockingly it was lovely, like a mint milkshake. But form the '_ew'_ from Patil I doubt all of the potions were the same level of perfection Draco and mine was.

"So that if your mind is ready to move back, but your body isn't ready for you, you don't suffer from a series of terrible headaches, till they get so bad you go insane" Granger explained. Slughorn clapped awarding her five points and the chance to try his personal brew of Switch Swap potion, she and Weasley were drinking 500ml of the potion with us now. Draco and I dropped our cups onto the counter together and glanced at Slughorn.

"Now it may take a few seconds" he explained as the class watched us anticipating the change, we were the only pair to drink there's like it was butter beer and not a possible death wish after Granger statement. I sighed and glanced at the clock 10:57, only 12 hours so by eleven tonight I can crawl into my bed in the girls dorm in my own body and sleep. I felt Draco touch my arm, glancing at him our eyes connected and when I blinked the sight I seen when I opened them wasn't Draco's tall, strong body, no I was looking down at my short, blond cloak covered self instead. It freaked me out I jumped from shock while Draco looking at my two inch heeled feet concerned as he wobbled in my body. "Ah there we are"

"How can you know for sure professor" Potter asked.

"They're eyes" He explained "the iris of a person under the influence of Switch Swap is more a dark blue than a black" He stated, the class now watching at the two girls and the Ravenclaw couple finished drinking and swapped body. Draco as me seemed to be wondering about something as Weasley and Granger grinned at each other. It felt like an out of body experience. Running and hand threw my hair I frowned when I noticed Draco's hair was softer than mine.

"Good _Good_" Slughorn grinned at us all, then he blabbed about something but I was too interested in something in my pocket, slowly reaching down I felt Draco's wand. Taking it out I examined it. Slughorn must have spotted me gazing at the wand before his voice went a pitch higher and he stopped taking about additive we could have added to the potion to make it smell or taste better (Like Draco and I already had) and said "Oh and do take your wands with your new body, the wand chooses you not your body" So I had to hand Draco his wand. But when he went to look for mine I just shook my head and pointed to my bag so he handed me that instead and I gave him his bag also, when our hands brushed a felt a strange tingle in the pit of my stomach. "Now just one last think" he said at the clock chimed eleven "some things you don't want to add to this potions, but as it will not kill you will have some unwanted side effects" Draco opened and closed the hand that had touched me like a spasm as I held my hand with the other shocked. "Marigold will leave the two participants happy all day long, water will leave them sad, and the worst thing to add to a switch swap potion is Mint" Slughorn chuckled glanced at the few of us who had taken to potion, we were staring at him confused "Which leaves the pair shall I say_ 'in love'_" He joked, I felt my stomach flip with distress "Good job none of our three pairs were thinking ahead, _dismissed_" the class agreed and left with a quick '_goodbye'_ while Draco and I seemed to take forever to follow the crowd.

* * *

**A.N:  
I will be updating every weekend. But if I get 5+ reviews per chapter, I might have time upload an extra chapter during the week. **

***^Knightsky94^*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: So this is my first story on FanFiction; so I hope everyone who gives it time enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It is based on a girl named Melissa Maguire who just like anyone is just trying to live life to the fullest. But there is a lot of things against her, and sometime she can be blind to what is so obviously in front of her. And as the story is based after the War, I'm trying to keep to J.K's books on pretty much everything_. (As much as I would love to have Snape, Dumbledore, Tonks, Dobby, Crabbe, Bellatrix, Fred, Mad-Eye, Remus, Sirius and Cedric in the story somewhere) _So if you spot anything; be it plot wise, grammar or just something you enjoyed/hated please just review and let me know.**

* * *

_"Now just one last think" he said at the clock chimed eleven "some things you don't want to add to this potions, it will not kill you will have some unwanted side effects" Draco opened and closed the hand that had touched me like a spasm as I held my hand with the other shocked. "Marigold will leave the two participants happy all day long, water will leave them sad, and the worst thing to add to a switch swap potion is Mint" Slughorn chuckled glanced at the few of us who had taken to potion, we were staring at him confused "Which leaves the pair shall I say 'in love'" He joked, I felt my stomach flip with distress "Good job none of our three pairs were thinking ahead, dismissed" the class agreed and left with a quick 'goodbye' while Draco and I seemed to take forever to follow the crowd._

**Chapter Four**

My body followed me the way to the Great Hall for the twenty minute break where I sat not eating because I felt sick. This whole thing was a complete mind-fuck for me. I crossed my legs like I would usually but it was uncomfortable as a guy so I just sat with my legs open; extremely un-lady like but it was safer. It felt weird being a boy, I'm sure it felt weird for Draco to be a girl but it seemed it was a comedy show for the older Slytherins at the table who Pansy Parkinson as already told, and loudly at that.

"I don't feel" Draco started "_in love_" He frowned. I frowned at him.

"Professor Slughorn didn't mean it in the '_Oh your my true love I want to live with you forever'_ sort of in love but more the '_I can't wait to get you naked and fuck you senseless'_ type of love." I explained in Draco's slow drawn out voice. Taking a goblet of orange juice, even lifting the drink to my mouth was even different, something I just knew how to do before this was difficult the distance was longer and ugh I spilled it.

"Well if you really want to" My voice teased me "But you're the one who promised not to do anything wild _Draco_" she teased. I gaped at her, me I mean Draco.

"Draco you do realise that the reason adding mint is properly the worst thing to do with the switch swap potion because we will lust for each other which is really lusting for ourselves which means you'll be fucked by a guy and I'll be fucking me so it's wrong on so many levels. Do you want to be fucked by yourself Draco" I hissed out, so no one would over here. My eyes widened showing me Draco calculating mind at work.

"You can't possibly say the first thing that popped into your head after we were told about the switch swap potion wasn't that you could _finally_ find out what the other sexes organism feels like" My voice said bluntly, and I felt Draco face heat up with he frowned at "Stop that I don't blush" he snapped at me quickly.

"Well I don't talk about sex at a dinner table Draco so would you please learn to respect other peoples body's" I stared at the ceiling for a second before I sighed, this was so strange "And no, it wasn't because the first thing I think of isn't Sex" I snapped the heat cooling down from my cheeks.

"There nothing wrong with a little sex talk at the dinner table Melissa" Draco teased I felt his leg which really was my leg slide down mine and the tingle at the bottom of my stomach returned. Only this time I recognised it as lust. I leaned over the table to get closer to Draco.

"As funny as it might seem for you I would much rather not do this because if you do Draco, the one thing I'll want form you won't happen" I grinned, testing him to see if he'll have to ask.

He didn't talk for a little while only watched me nibble at a ham and cheese sandwich but after he ate some sandwiches and drank like three goblets of water- I was starting to worry about my body gaining weight as I watched him nibbling on crackers and cheese. "If you mean I won't be able to give you an orgasm I seriously doubt it" he explained to me, I laughed, of course he would think about that first, me downing his ego. "Not what you were referring to then"

"Oh I suppose your right" I grinned "But I was wondering once before ages ago; why is a Blowjob such a wonderful thing for a boy to receive. And now I was thinking if I were to have sex I would just prefer a blowjob" Draco frowned at me and it didn't suit my face at all while I laughed "You see there no work for me in a blowjob and I still get an orgasm, possibly" I almost sounded like the old cocky Draco there for a second, I grinned proud of myself.

"I don't think I will ever give myself a blowjob" Draco announced "so no it won't happen- not from me" he grinned "But I'm sure if we pretend that the potion wears off before 11, Parkinson will do it for me" he paused "Or well for you" he grinned. I frowned at him disgusted at Pansy and him.

"And what will you get out of me getting blown off by Parkinson" I asked unsure of the whole debate.

"I'm sure one of your room mates is a lesbian isn't she. Marc's is her surname, we could have some fun I the showers or something" I felt my stomach turn, he was right of course she is gay, the image of me and Hailey Marc's in the shower was enough for me to have enough of this silly banter and the rest of the sandwich. I guess Draco's pale skin must have whitened even more, because my face fell from its cheeky smile "You know I'm joking right Melissa. To begin with I would have to do some serious flirting with Parkinson and even then she properly wouldn't ex. Girlfriends are tricky" he explained with a flick of my wrist.

I shook my head and glanced up at the professors table; Slughorn chatting to Hagrid boosting that three of his groups of students had gotten the switch swap potion perfect. Little did he know that I was sitting in the Great all with a semi-hard dick because of another dick who added fucking mint to our 'perfect' potion. "I'll meet you in Charms" I sighed standing up thanking Merlin himself Draco wears the cloak and not just the jumper. Glancing at some of the 3rd year I pity them; hormones would get them soon and they'd have to hid hard-on whenever a good looking girl walked by.

"I'll come with you" Draco explained standing up and grabbing his bag, which made me notice how light my bag seemed with Draco body. "It's a good job I don't have quiddage practise today your arms can hardly hold my school bag, I don't want to know what this can do on a broom" He said wriggling my hips. Draco walked past some Ravenclaw girls and I noticed that my body may not have been as large as I perceived myself but it still wasn't skinny, it was curved. Shaking my head I made my way to leave, even the great hall looked different from Draco's eyes, it was higher up (as if I was wearing 6inch heels comfortably) there was no doubt in my mind that today was going to be the weirdest day of my life. _Ever_.

* * *

**A.N:  
I will be updating every weekend. But if I get 5+ reviews per chapter, I might have time upload an extra chapter during the week. **

***^Knightsky94^*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: So this is my first story on FanFiction; so I hope everyone who gives it time enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It is based on a girl named Melissa Maguire who just like anyone is just trying to live life to the fullest. But there is a lot of things against her, and sometime she can be blind to what is so obviously in front of her. And as the story is based after the War, I'm trying to keep to J.K's books on pretty much everything_. (As much as I would love to have Snape, Dumbledore, Tonks, Dobby, Crabbe, Bellatrix, Fred, Mad-Eye, Remus, Sirius and Cedric in the story somewhere) _So if you spot anything; be it plot wise, grammar or just something you enjoyed/hated please just review and let me know.**

* * *

_"It's a good job I don't have quiddage practise today your arms can hardly hold my school bag, I don't want to know what this can do on a broom" He said wriggling my hips. Draco walked past some Ravenclaw girls and I noticed that my body may not have been as large as I perceived myself but it still wasn't skinny, it was curved. Shaking my head I made my way to leave, even the great hall looked different from Draco's eyes, it was higher up (as if I was wearing 6inch heels comfortably) there was no doubt in my mind that today was going to be the weirdest day of my life. Ever._

**Chapter Five**

The day past quiet fast which shocked me but in charm we both lost points for Slytherin. When Draco tried to explained that he wasn't Melissa Maguire(aka me) we lost 5 points and then I lost another 5 when Professor Flitwick asked me as Draco to perform a spell- which I couldn't do obviously without a wand. So I pretended I didn't hear him because I was daydreaming (I've seen that happen to Draco before) and we lost points again. Draco wasn't happy with him after the class he fumed his way through Herbology, but he never questioned me about ignoring him I guess my acting distracted was better than I thought. Between classes we went to check up on Blaise. He was still out cold but we were assured that he'd wake up tomorrow; His leg and stitches were gone which improved my mood about the whole affair. Draco left him a magazine and I left the flowers I had stolen from the green house(non-magic I checked) the rest of the classes were normal- teachers had heard about our swap and made us sit together, where I tried hard not to touch him so the lustful feeling in my tummy wouldn't come back. After lunch and Flitwick apologised to us and returned our points. Not that it made a difference Ravenclaw were in the lead- always are until quiddage season starts.

Transfiguration was over at last, it was the hardest class all day because the heat radiating off my body by Draco's mind from the mint he put in the potion (I know it hurts my head even to think about it) was driving me mad; and it had been getting slowly worst since the teachers decided to push us together. Granger and Weasley were having a blast on their switch swap potion (since Slughorn had slipped Marigold into his making the Gryffindors extremely happy and giddy all day) while I was gritting my teeth every time Draco brushed legs or arms with me, trying to concentrate in my studying and not the growing stick in my tightening pants.

We made our way out of the classroom ad I took a cautious two steps away from my short body, from here I could see how the lack of magic was effecting my hair styling skills, it was a curly mess "What do you want to do now?" Draco asked me; looking down at him I shrugged fixing my shoulder bag as I did, people watched us everywhere we went, it seemed our change was the most humours. I guess it could have been; I was a loner he was popular, I blush he frowns, I trip he strides, there were countless things that I was doing with his body that never happened regularly.

"Maybe we could go outside, fresh air" I explained. Draco nodded and we walked towards the first exit. He seemed relieved to be in the outdoors heat.

"You know I just noticed that you're the only girl in our year that wears the pants instead of the skirt even when it's hot" he explained then he started pulling the school jumper over my head before I could stop him. I frowned why had I chosen to wear a midnight blue bra today of all the bloody days and the school shirt was a sickening see-threw fabric. Which was another reason why I never took it off, other than being self-conscience about my body. "Fuck" Draco said in my voice. "Since when have you had such big knockers?" he said staring at my tits in awe. I grumbled as we walked around the fountain I quickly noticed that Draco actions left it so that the forth years who was watching the pair of us saw me staring at my tit like a weirdo.

"Would you stop staring at me" I hissed "Your making me look weird" I said hitting my arm. Draco frowned up at me rubbing my arm as we walked towards the Forbidden forest. I wanted to sit below one of the trees. Hidden from the rest of the students and their eyes and laughs.

"You know" Draco pouted "That hurt" I laughed Draco's deep laugh, and soon he was too. When I sat down on a flat rock, he grinned at me and before I could even think about what he was doing Draco slyly sat on my lap facing me. "I'm sorry for adding the mint" he whispered, my voice sounded like I had never heard it before, breathy, lustful and desperate. It was sickening.

"Draco if you don't get off me" I warned feeling something twitch in my pants, I groaned knowing exactly what it was, My eyes grinned at me obviously he felt it too "Please"

"But…" He as me stared into my eyes confused obviously he's been feeling the result of the potions also. It was weird, so weird. Lifting my hands I picked myself up, which was a lot lighter than I exspected and put her down beside me. It was wrong, so very _very_ wrong.

"Too weird" I explained "Look you'll just have to fuck yourself some other time Draco" he burst out laughing, I glanced at him before giving a little chuckle. We sat there for a while just doing assignments, asking each other quick questions about class. Draco mentioned that my hands were really very soft. it made me blush but he didn't seem to notice because he didn't snap at me to stop. I asked him how come someone hasn't invented something to protect the penis because it was something I was worried about all day. He had laughed saying that you learn fast reflexes quickly after you get hit once.

"You know neither of us has gone to the bathroom all day" I mused "Is that part of the potions side-affects" I asked, thinking that if one of us is going to have to soon it was going to be my body because Draco drinks like a stream engine.

Draco glanced up from his quickly finished Charms essay "I don't know" He explained "But if I end up having to go to the toilet I think I'll just hold it" He explained thoughtfully "I know you would feel weird if I didn't" I nodded once.

"Well I was just thinking, if I did have to use the bathroom I'd get to see the thing I feel possessed to protect all day" I grinned at him. He chuckled shaking my head making some of my blond hair fall out of place.

"But you can feel it" He explained with an eye roll and a cheek grin "Surly you don't need to see it" If that was the case than Draco was big, but then again doesn't most men think they're massive?

We were both quiet as we packed away our things. "I wonder" Than I shook my head with a quick laugh "No"

"Where you thinking about sex again, because to be honest I can't get it out of my mind" he taunted but I laughed at Draco freely, it was so strange hearing my voice talk like that "what we can talk about it here?" he said shocked looking up and down the forest as if someone was going to jump out and scream 'Got Ya'

"Of Course we can, we're alone now" I teased him, letting Draco's body his shoulders where slack and walk a lot more 'girly' arms flowing and steps short. "And my head's been clouded also" I added in a whisper as I caught his eyes and the feeling returned.

"Maybe you should try out Pansy" he mused, while I stood up then held my hand out to help my body up. I shook my head at him '_try out Pansy'_ like she was a toy or something. I had undone the two buttons of my shirt this morning which I regretted as I stared down at myself. It was so staring lusting for yourself. But it wasn't just me it was Draco, I wanted him too.

"Nah I'll be fine" I grinned "I don't need to have sex to get over myself" I laughed.

"This would be a lesbians dream" Draco explained as we walked back to the castle "if she was you I mean" he grinned "Then she'd get to actually get to fuck women"

"I think you're seeing it wrong Draco" I explained "It's not the fucking women part that makes her gay, it's the fact that she as a woman is attracted to women, so if she had of been a man from birth we can't say which sex she would rather; male or female" I announced as we walked through the corridors. It was getting close to Sunset now.

"Maybe we should stay like this" Draco chuckled "then I look like me and sound smart" I chuckled at him; before I realised he was complementing me. "You know you're smart right? Or were you hiding that under your jumper as well" he said staring at my tits again; making Professor Sprout giggle at us as we made our way past the glass houses. I slap Draco again, only I probably haven't calculated Draco's strength very well since my body went face front towards the floor. But somehow I caught it faster than I thought about it. "Merlin" I heard my voice breath "Thanks for catching me"

"Don't know how I did it" I explained stepping away from me, since the feeling in my tummy had come back double time, It was uncomfortable tight.

"Quiddage" Draco explained "my body just trained into it now" we continued walking towards the great hall. "I'm not hungry" he stated off handily.

"I am" I stated walking closer to the Great hall and past the corridor to the stairs to the dungeons. Draco stopped walking.

I turned around, noticing how big Draco feet where. "Meet you in the common room?" he asked with my voice. I nervously stepped from foot to foot, he watched me decide. "I'm just going to read a book Melissa" he explained shortly "I promise" my voice echoed.

"O.K see you later" I nodded turning to walk away then something irritated me, spinning I found him still there watching me "It's Mel by the way" I explained "My friends call me Mel"

He nodded my blond covered head back at me with one of the brightest smiles he's had all day "See you after Mel" He waved and left. When I walked into the Great Hall alone people must have assumed I was back in my own body because half my threw my steak and potatoes Daphne Greengrass slide in beside me and grabbed my hand quickly, he hands were slimy almost.

"Baby" she murmured "How bad was hanging with Maguire today" I frowned down at her "That bad" She soothed, rubbing circles on my hand. "Maybe later I can come up to your room and we can play around" She whispered into my ear while I ate unaffected. If not disgusted at her.

"Or" I drawled on, Draco little snaps during the day paying off now since can pull off being him in his body, Daphne's fingers squeezed mine "you can go to Draco's dorm since I assume you think I'm him" Daphne must have felt like she had an electric shock before she squealed and jumped off me, sliding down the bench a little. "Strange, I always took you for someone who rather peoples looks not personality Greengrass" I taunted. Wondering if she'd still slut it up to be if she knew Draco was still me.

"But… But…" she stuttered "Draco are you just messing with me? I know you hate it when I'm teasing you at dinner but are you just…"

"I'm still Melissa" I explained grabbing my goblet of orange juice and drinking it. Daphne sneered at me then.

"Draco hates orange juice" She snapped before walking away. Shaking my head I finished my food alone (since Blaise was still in the hospital wing) and then left for the Common room. Parkinson came up behind me; he cracking heels heard before her voice. But I quickly told her I was still suck in his body which may have made her stumbled on her explanation of something I had missed in muggle study's, but didn't stop her. So Pansy Parkinson and I had a conversation for the first time in seven years. When we walked into the common room I found my body being chatted up by a sixth year while Draco frowned with my lips it looked more like a pout, Parkinson laughed wondering off while I glared at the sixth year and walked over.

"Hogsmeath is this weekend maybe we should go…" The sixth year asked confidently. I glared at him. Draco frowned deeper and the younger student winked. Winked at Draco in my body, I don't think so!

"She's busy" I said in Draco's threatening voice "Piss off" and that was all it took for the boy to wonder away with a frown and half a glare aimed towards the two come back students.

"Thanks" Draco explained "He didn't give me a second to speak"

"The usually don't when they get nervous" I explained dumping Draco body on the couch. "Want to play a game of chess?" I asked

"Sure" Draco grinning assio-ing his board. "Do you want to use my second set of players or get your own?"

"I'll use yours" I explained, not wanting to have to go all the way to my dorm to get mine "they think I'm you anyway" I taunted turning the board so I got the black ones. He chuckled only thinking of that now with a shake of his head.

* * *

**A.N:  
I will be updating every weekend. But if I get 5+ reviews per chapter, I might have time upload an extra chapter during the week. **

***^Knightsky94^*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: So this is my first story on FanFiction; so I hope everyone who gives it time enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It is based on a girl named Melissa Maguire who just like anyone is just trying to live life to the fullest. But there is a lot of things against her, and sometime she can be blind to what is so obviously in front of her. And as the story is based after the War, I'm trying to keep to J.K's books on pretty much everything_. (As much as I would love to have Snape, Dumbledore, Tonks, Dobby, Crabbe, Bellatrix, Fred, Mad-Eye, Remus, Sirius and Cedric in the story somewhere) _So if you spot anything; be it plot wise, grammar or just something you enjoyed/hated please just review and let me know.**

_"Sure" Draco grinning assio-ing his board. "Do you want to use my second set of players or get your own?"_

_"I'll use yours" I explained, not wanting to have to go all the way to my dorm to get mine "they think I'm you anyway" I taunted turning the board so I go the black ones. He chuckled only thinking of that now._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Time flew by we had three competitive games Draco won two and I won one. We were about to start our fourth game, when the clock chimed ten. "Maybe we should go to bed" Draco mused "I mean like I go to my own"

"Then you'd wake up in the girls dorm, and I share with three" I explained with a frown "not that they'd care if Draco Malfoy woke up next to them, but I would if I woke up to being raped"

"You wouldn't be; my only roommate is in the hospital and I doubt Blaise of all people would rape you" he rolled my eyes, I smirked. Then it seemed to click in both our minds. "You can sleep in Blaise's bed" we smiled.

"I can do that" and we both stood up and stretched, then I frowned "What will we sleep in?"

"Just boxers" Draco said casually "I'm sure you've seen me in swimming trunks before "I nodded once, thinking about the wash board abs that boys beheld from years of duels and quiddage "I haven't seen you in a bathing suit though" he muttered as we walked down a corridor to the boys dorms.

I didn't really want Draco to see me practically naked, I mean my legs jiggle and my belly wobbles and my arms aren't toned so I didn't fancy letting him, who is probably the living prove that exercise works '_it does make you sexy'_ see me; a 17 year old girl who knows she should run instead of walk on the weekends, jiggling. It's not even that I hate my body; because I don't. But I just don't trust or know Draco well enough for him to see places like my bellybutton. But then again I didn't really have a choice. "I don't know" I whispered

Draco pushed open his dorm door and just as I suspected the room was neat and tidy just like how both boys dresses and acts. "I could wear the uniform to bed Mel, I really don't mind" He explained. And then I realised I had told him to call me Mel.

"Don't make yourself uncomfortable Draco, we are friends now" I smiled the cockiest smile I could muster up, when really I was embarrassed "I'm just happy I wore pretty underwear today" I chucked Draco's deep laugh as I started to pull off the cloak and vest.

"You sure" Draco asked again when he had taken off my heeled shoes and sock and stared at my purple painted toes. I nodded with a wink "I don't know why girl's complain about heels; them shoes aren't even that sore" He grinned at me.

"That's because they've got short heels and with the price they were they'd had want to be comfy" I explained dropping his cloak and vest over a chair. Then I started to unbutton the shirt, it was freaky to say the least to watch myself unbutton a shirt across the room and when I looked down at my chest find a perfect male's body. Seeing myself in just a green bra and the school pants I frowned and threw Draco shirt on the chair turning away from himor well me. Then I quickly pulled off the pants leaving me in his black boxers. Draco Malfoy body was fit. "Is this one yours?" I asked pointing to one of the beds, distracting self from his perfect body.

"No that's Blaise's you can sleep there" I nodded and slid into the bed, relieved to smell Blaise's aftershave (Bottled Platinum by Hugo Boss) and the book I had given him to borrow under his pillow. Pulling it out I smiled at the familiar old cover. "He always reading that book" Draco commented as he folded my school trousers, giving me a shocking view of my lace covered ass, I frowned and started to flick threw the book. "You know Mel" he called, making me look over, catching me climb into Draco's bed, I looked like a baby compared to the long bed (boys got bigger bed- longer legs). "You've got a good body" he complemented, but I knew he had to be lying so I just said.

"Yeah yours is shit" before I pushed the book under the pillows roughly and pushed the side of my head hard into Blaise's ultra-soft pillow, while Draco chuckled and we both fell asleep with a quick "Good Night"

The next morning I woke to the smell of something so nice, I rolled around and squeezed the pillow to my face. It took me 5 second to realise I was in Draco bed; we had swapped back. Sitting up I saw Draco on the other side of the room, he was slowly waking up also. "You talk in your sleep Mel" He teased straight away. I pouted at him.

"Your bed is incredible comfy" I sighed leaning back. "I might just stay here" His eye glinted for a second before he hoped out of bed and walked towards me, I pulled the covered closer to me, as he walked with no worries about his perfectly shaped body and sexy bed hair.

"Scoot over" he announced moving one of his pillows to the bottom on the bed then pulled up the covers at the bottom of the bed. After I moved over and pulled up my knees to my chest, he slid in and relaxed "Blaise's bed feel weird"

"tut tut Draco" I teased "Sleeping in another man's bed" he chuckled, showing off his perfect teeth.

"Mel" he sighed after a little while of quiet, I had my eyes closed just listening to the sounds of boys snoring next doors, it was too early to get up yet "I want to do one thing" He explained moving.

"hmm, what is it?" I asked half opening my eye, but not really taking in what I saw till I felt Draco hand in my messy bed hair and his thumb tease my cheek, wide-eyed I watched as Draco leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

**A.N:  
I will be updating every weekend. But if I get 5+ reviews per chapter, I might have time upload an extra chapter during the week. **

***^Knightsky94^*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: So this is my first story on FanFiction; so I hope everyone who gives it time enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It is based on a girl named Melissa Maguire who just like anyone is just trying to live life to the fullest. But there is a lot of things against her, and sometime she can be blind to what is so obviously in front of her. And as the story is based after the War, I'm trying to keep to J.K's books on pretty much everything_. (As much as I would love to have Snape, Dumbledore, Tonks, Dobby, Crabbe, Bellatrix, Fred, Mad-Eye, Remus, Sirius and Cedric in the story somewhere) _So if you spot anything; be it plot wise, grammar or just something you enjoyed/hated please just review and let me know.**

_"Mel" he sighed after a little while of quiet, I had my eyes closed just listening to the sounds of boys snoring next doors, it was too early to get up yet "I want to do one thing" He explained moving._

_"hmm, what is it?" I asked half opening my eye, but not really taking in what I saw till I felt Draco hand in my messy bed hair and his thumb tease my cheek, wide-eyed I watched as Draco leaned down to kiss me._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

But then the door-handle tried to wriggled open and soon someone outside started to bang on the door loudly. Draco growled and leaned away from my face giving me one last annoyed look he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and flicked it while leaning back on the bed and facing at the ceiling with a blank stare. The door opened and in came Blaise.

"When do you ever lock the bloody door!" he demanded throwing his school bag at the foot of his bed "MEL!" he shouted shocked "_What the hell_?" He glared at Draco.

"It was a class project" I explained calmly trying to fix my mess of hair, which I knew properly made it look that Draco and I had been up to a whole lot more than just sleeping.

"I seriously doubt it involved being in Draco's bed dressed in a bra Mel" He glared at his best friend (Draco that is, not me) "And you, my friend better get dressed" he demanded at Draco. Hands up in defeat Draco slipped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom grabbing a towel and his uniform. He smiled cheekily at me and closed the door, I frowned slightly. "better explain what this class project was and fast and if you tell me it was for divination because she said _you were supposed to get pregnant last night or you were going to suffer a great death_ then there were several more qualified fathers-to-be in this dam school. One of them possibly being Goyle" his hardened eyes slackened from the fierce anger he held before; properly from the memory of Crabbe. I sighed trying not to remember the past again.

"Sit, breath and listen" I demanded and then I told him exactly what he missed all day. He then laughed handed me a pair of his sweat pants (which were 6 inches too long) and his quiddage jersey (he was the school team's chaser) and then we were back to normal, I left before Draco was out of the shower and sat with Blaise at breakfast laughing at Daphne who was sending us dirty looks or well me dirty looks.

Friday flew by, sure I had the whole new kind of awkward moment with Draco when we pumped into each other on the stairs but other than that and the fact Daphne can't look at me without a glare or four the day was fine. It was Saturday and Sunday I was worried about now. Work in the Ministry of Magic; the same place I had found a way to lose my wand.

I walked into the Common room looking forward to chatting to Blaise and a cup of hot chocolate when, Draco and Blaise walked over to me. "Good your back, now go change" Blaise said pointing at my wrinkled school uniform- I had spent all afternoon in the library studying for our Transfiguration test on Monday since I wasn't going to have any time over the weekend thanks to my public service.

"Why? And into what exactly?" I asked walking past them, it was seven. The only thing I wanted to do is relax.

Blaise followed me, while Draco stood at the door watching us "Shorts and the jersey I lent you" He explained hitching a gym bag on his shoulder "Your our new official team referee" my jaw dropped, he couldn't be serious. Blaise grinned.

"You said you'd never tell anyone!" I snapped at him in a whisper walking really close to him, Draco cocked an eyebrow at us.

"Well what good is knowing all the ministry official rules and guidelines if you don't embrace them?" Blaise teased leaving with Draco after he winked at me. And I sighed he hadn't told him that I had went to quiddage camp in Bulgaria, it was where Victor Krum was trained- not that it made me a star player like him but it made me stop falling off a broom and learn everything there is to know about quiddage in theory.

I didn't know what to expect turning up at the quiddage pitch. Turns out that I get to shout at Blaise for fouling consentingly and grin at him when he can't counter case me. But I also was the only girl on a 'team' of horny energetic lads and I was flying forty feet high in a pair of shorts. And then there was Draco who takes his top of half way through practise, distracting me as my eye trailed down his strong arms and perfect chest thankfully he didn't spot me eyeing him up, frowning I wished Draco would keep his bloody top on. But the worst off all about being chosen for the teams referee(which I might add is a made up position, it should be called captains assistant) is that being back in my body without Draco's seeking ability's I didn't react fast enough when Goyle's Bludger came blasting towards me. Once I seen the dirt brown rocket coming at me it was too, with shouted and roars of the team I was knocked out cold.

* * *

**A.N:  
I will be updating every weekend. But if I get 5+ reviews per chapter, I might have time upload an extra chapter during the week. **

***^Knightsky94^*  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: So this is my first story on FanFiction; so I hope everyone who gives it time enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It is based on a girl named Melissa Maguire who just like anyone is just trying to live life to the fullest. But there is a lot of things against her, and sometime she can be blind to what is so obviously in front of her. And as the story is based after the War, I'm trying to keep to J.K's books on pretty much everything_. (As much as I would love to have Snape, Dumbledore, Tonks, Dobby, Crabbe, Bellatrix, Fred, Mad-Eye, Remus, Sirius and Cedric in the story somewhere) _So if you spot anything; be it plot wise, grammar or just something you enjoyed/hated please just review and let me know.**

_And then there was Draco who takes his top of half way through practise, distracting me as my eye trailed down his strong arms and perfect chest thankfully he didn't spot me eyeing him up, frowning I wished Draco would keep his bloody top on. But the worst off all about being chosen for the teams referee(which I might add is a made up position, it should be called captains assistant) is that being back in my body without Draco's seeking ability's I didn't react fast enough when Goyle's Bludger came blasting towards me. Once I seen the dirt brown rocket coming at me it was too, with shouted and roars of the team I was knocked out cold._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

I moaned and tried to open my eyes, giving up I felt myself fall back into the darkness. But I shocked when someone spilled ice cold water on my face, sitting up I shouted nonsense at a nurse. She asked me a fire round of questions where I answered them in a snappy response, while swiping the water from my face. In the end she handed me pain potion and sent me on my way, irritated by my attitude towards her; I hated healers. She hadn't even explained why she splashed the water at me, bet it wasn't even necessary. Using my internal clock it was roughly ten and hours since I had been knocked out. And Blaise hadn't stayed. Frowning I stomped my way to the dungeons, my mood couldn't have been worst. Rounding a corner I was planning what exactly I was going to shout at my best friend but I stopped in my tracks because sitting outside the common room leaning against the damp wall, was a worried looking Draco.

"You O.K?" I asked quickly walking closer, his head snapped up and when he spotted me jumped up and jogged over quickly.

"You're asking me if I'm O.K?" he laughed but the worry was still in his face, etched into his eyes. "Mel, how are you?" He asked his hand sliding into my hair where he ran his hand over, what I assume to be where the bludger hit me. "You're demoted from 'broom' by the way, to 'stands'" He grinned trying to make me laugh.

"I'm fine" I told him pouting "And you can't demote a referee from broom to stands unless you want me to do comminatory and you have enough screaming girls in the stands already to do that" I stated my eye betrayed me and broke eye contact to scanned his whole face, from his grey eyes to his straight nose, to his soft pink lips back to his watchful eyes; I couldn't help it Draco Malfoy was standing in front of me- every Slytherin girls secret dream man, was so close and I just had to give him an up close inspection. "But I'll wear my helmet next time I swear, you just get Goyle to practise his aim" I teased nudging his side softly, Draco sighed shaking his head.

"He's doing that right now with Blaise" Draco explained "Blaise was so angry," he paused looking at the ground then back up at me "I think that he's going to be awake on adrenalin alone all night, which doesn't leave it lucky for Goyle who has to try and hit one of Blaise's targets; and he really is the best at charms in our whole year" I nodded, Draco sighed "I was worried about you" he added in a whisper.

"Of course; because your captain, its fine" I explained with a small smile, but in the back of my head there was a voice muttering how she wanted it to be more than just friends worrying for each other. "Mind your players and all that, but you know I'm not really a player" I teased; Draco hand moved from my hair to the base of my neck his finger tense on my skin giving me Goosebumps making my breaths sped up.

"I was worried about you because I can't get you out of my head Mel" He murmured letting his forehead press against mine slowly had my heart sped up and breathing stopped "Tell me I can kiss you" he whispered softly, my heart skipped a beat and my face heated up.

"Draco you…" He leaned closer, I leaned closer. But then I heard footsteps falling heavy on the floor in a run. And I pulled back and leaned flat against the wall Draco frowned and stepped away. I didn't want to kiss him, I told myself as I turned to glare at whoever was running, it was too soon to kiss a boy- he doesn't even know me, if he did know me or my luck he wouldn't kiss me.

It was Blaise, and he was so worried. I started to run towards him, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my messy dirty blond hair. "I'm O.K" I whispered as he squeezed me tighter to him "I'm here" I whispered letting my fingers rub circle on his back "We're both O.K" I heard the common room door open and close quietly and I assumed Draco left us to be alone. Blaise breathed in a long shaky breath before he pulled away from me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead softly like he has done every time we met after a long time apart.

"Draco saved you" Blaise murmured "You were falling head first for the ground doing tumbles and spinning, I was so sure you were gone when he came zooming under you, caught you perfectly. I nearly kissed him I was so relieved" He joked threw his strained voice his eyes where bloodshot and his hair was sticking up at odd places.

"I'm glad you didn't" I laughed "I can't have a go at him if my best friend had beaten me to it, girl code" I teased right back; Blaise barked out a laugh and swung his arm over my shoulder his eyes strictly on my face.

"You're off your broom by the way, never letting that happen again, you can stand on the pitch with my wand" He teased "If that's allowed" he whispered as an afterthought glaring at the wall behind me.

"Which it isn't" I sighed touching the wall and it opened up for us, letting us enter into the green pit of the common room. "Hopefully tomorrow goes well" I explained pulling him towards the armchairs by the fire and more importantly Draco who had spotted the pair of us and smirked.

"What public service could they give you that would be so bad? Handing out flyers?" he teased with a few chuckles.

"Gang Bang for all employees" I guessed sarcastically. Blaise's laughing stopped and he half growled.

"Don't joke about that" He shivered his hand grasping my shoulder lightly "if that happens Shacklebolt is getting a green flash as an early birthday present" Blaise sat down first and I sat next to him with my legs thrown over his lap. I was still in my shorts and his jersey from early and I tried to ignore the specs of blood on the green and silver fabric. We sat in silence, Draco had people come over to him and ask him question about what happened at practise –gossips but I didn't care. I relaxed in front of the fire, smiling at Blaise while he rubbed my calves and giggling when he tickled my knees ignoring the outside world.

"Are you two secretly together?" someone blurted out to our left, and I then I knew I must be losing it- or at least there was slight brain damage since I had forgotten I came over here to talk to Draco not get a massage form my best friend.

Blaise laughed while I just stared at Draco shocked, "you're kidding right, you were kicked out of the dorms not four days ago because I had Asto..." Blaise coughed I cocked an eye brow at him "someone in our dorms for some fun" he covered himself, I rolled my eyes. Astoria's Greengrass's reputation was true then; that little minx.

"Yeah and besides which, what the hell made you think we were together?" I laughed-yelled at him, pulling my legs from Blaise's lap to cross them and lean closer to Draco, leaning my elbows on my knees and placing my cheek in my hand as I gazed at him; he really was quiet handsome.

"I don't know maybe all the hanging out together, or the reaction from Blaise in the dorm, or the whole reunion outside" He listed off glancing between the two of us "Maybe you're in an open relationship"

"Don't believe in them" We both said together. Draco raised an eyebrow at us, as I leaned back and Blaise threw him arm over the couch's back. Draco just stared at the two of us, a knowing smirk playing on his lips as if he knew a big secret.

"Oh for the love of Merlin" I laughed standing up and sitting back down in Draco lap, feeling oddly comfortable in the handsome blonds lap "If I was with Blaise could I do this" I grinned and I leaned down and pecked him on the lips quickly; a simple one off kiss I told myself. It shocked Draco to say the least, but he wasn't using his quick seeking skills when he needed them since I was up and off his lap in seconds and back beside Blaise and protected by his strong arm that fell over my shoulder comfortably.

"Well I suppose not, no" he murmured his eyes watching me "But just to make sure I think we should do that again" He grinned cheekily at me leaning closer, I laughed shaking my head.

"I think you need to go find yourself a slut Malfoy because my Melissa isn't some toy you can play with" Blaise stated seriously. "And don't use that for your little couple debate, we aren't together. Been there, tried that"

"You did?" Draco asked interested, I rolled my eyes at him and I think Blaise did too because Draco grinned wider.

"I asked her to the Yule Dance you moron" Blaise spelled out for Draco who seemed shocked for a second before he seemed to try to remember then he stared at both of us confused.

"But you were with some red head girl from Ravenclaw that night" He said confused. Blaise nodded and I frowned at the fire.

"That was because it didn't work out" Blaise explained "She wanted to go slow" he said pointing to me.

"And he wanted to move things faster" I sighed, crossing my legs.

"And we'd been going out for, what like, four months" Blaise added, "And as much as I love her as a friend I don't think we were made for loving each other as partners we're just like a swimming pool in the desert; someone has made that happen but it's not supposed to be." I laughed

"Finally thought up your excuse did you?" I teased, nudging him softly on his side "Half way through the night he said it's not working and I said _'I know were like water and oil we're just not going to ever mix right_'" I smiled at my dark friend, as he grinned down at me "And we promised to never get romantic with each other again"

"And that was that, we were done with our loving each other romantically relationship" Blaise stated "Which is ironic because we broke up because we were moving to slow; and then she got into a relationship with Steven Marc, you know Hailey's older brother. And things went a little too fast" I gave him a look "Well in my personal opinion" Draco grinned at us.

"What does he mean by fast Mel?" Draco asked, Blaise seemed to have notice he said my nickname for the first time instead of my full name which he knew meant a lot. It meant I classed him as a friend of mine.

"Blaise and I grew into a relationship, while Steven and I jumped right into the deep end" I grinned flicking my hair over my shoulder.

"More Pool talk" Draco chuckled "please, do go on"

"You're aren't getting the dirty details Draco" I taunted "But I'll leave you both with this" I grinned standing up after squeezing Blaise's leg goodbye "Steven was a prefect and we spent maybe a little too much time locked in the prefect bathroom on the third floor alone" and with a wink and a chuckled from Blaise (who knew mostly everything and I have done and I do mean _everything_) and with a giggle, I was gone.

* * *

**A.N:  
I will be updating every weekend. But if I get 5+ reviews per chapter, I might have time upload an extra chapter during the week. **

***^Knightsky94^*  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: So this is my first story on FanFiction; so I hope everyone who gives it time enjoys it as much as I did writing it. It is based on a girl named Melissa Maguire who just like anyone is just trying to live life to the fullest. But there is a lot of things against her, and sometime she can be blind to what is so obviously in front of her. And as the story is based after the War, I'm trying to keep to J.K's books on pretty much everything_. (As much as I would love to have Snape, Dumbledore, Tonks, Dobby, Crabbe, Bellatrix, Fred, Mad-Eye, Remus, Sirius and Cedric in the story somewhere) _So if you spot anything; be it plot wise, grammar or just something you enjoyed/hated please just review and let me know.**

_"What does he mean by fast Mel?" Draco asked, Blaise seemed to have notice he said my nickname for the first time instead of my full name which he knew meant a lot; It meant I classed him as a friend of mine._

_"Blaise and I grew into a relationship, while Steven and I jumped right into the deep end" I grinned flicking my hair over my shoulder._

_"More Pool talk" Draco chuckled "please, do go on"_

_"You're aren't getting the dirty details Draco" I taunted "But I'll leave you both with this" I grinned standing up after squeezing Blaise's leg goodbye "Steven was a prefect and we spent maybe a little too much time locked in the prefect bathroom on the third floor alone" and with a wink and a chuckled from Blaise (who knew mostly everything and I have done and I do mean everything) and with a giggle, I was gone._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The next day I was woken up by a bewitched note poking my face, grabbing it I put it under my pillow; coming from a magical household I was used to this sort of behaviour. My parents would send notes instead of walk the few minutes threw the giant house to talk to me in person. But obviously McGonagall is much better as this little memo charm than my parents because I was back asleep no more than three minutes that the note was squirming to be read. Sighing I grabbed the blasted thing and read it.

_"Your Ministry approved guide will be picking you up at 7:30 sharp, meet in my office for 7:20. I would like to speak with you before you leave – ."_

I snorted loudly at the note but then regretted it as, Hailey Marc was a light sleeper, but after a few moments of tossing and turning she was back to sleep; which was the only thing I could be happy about to day; not getting screamed at by Marc at half six in the morning and then to be shouted at even more by my two other grumpy roommate.

Crawling into the bathroom I frowned at my reflexion. My hair which I had left wet last night as I went to bed was a curly mess and sure if I had my wand or even some of my products (which my roommate had overused on themselves and now was gone) I could have tamed it, even make it look presentable for the minister of magic and more importantly my father; who no doubtingly will make an appearance today.

Grabbing some of Jamie Hill's straightening spray I squirted in my long side fridge, it smoothed out a little but nothing that made my hair any less noticeable. Growling I grabbed some make-up and started to put it on. Nothing crazy since I was going to be doing public service and I wasn't supposed to look all dolled up for that. After I tied my lion main I called hair up into a high bun. Sure it was messy and rough but it was going to work today. I pop some dark pink lip glass on and went back into the dorm room to find some clothes. Pulling on some brown skinny jeans, red heeled wedges, a light red V-neck jumper and a black tailored waist coat and walked down the stairs to the common room. Hitching my handbag on my elbow I laughed when I found Blaise and Draco sleeping in the common room.

Blaise was reading in the love seat where I had left him in last night, while Draco was stretched out with a French newspaper in his lap. Walking over Blaise must have heard the wedged heels clack on the marble floor between the rugs because he stirred and when he seen me; or more likely seen a dressed up girl, he woke up kicking Draco's leg as he did.

"Morning" I sang crouching down to my hunkers "sleep well" I asked with a wink to a sleepy Draco who was staring at me.

"No" Blaise groaned cracking his neck "hurts" he moaned. I rubbed his neck while I stood back up.

"What are you wearing?" Draco asked confused eyeing my 'smart' outfit "Got a work interview?" he seemed honest about that which was a compliment in itself; but the only people in our year who was getting interviews this early was the golden trio or great quiddage players- Potter qualified for both.

Sighing and glanced at the clock 7:05, "something like that" I nodded with a frown "I'll be back Sunday night I assume and if I am around tonight leave me be O.K?" I asked Blaise. He nodded grabbing my hand to give it a quick squeeze.

I smiled at Draco and I left them both, before the entrance of the common room was complete close I heard Draco ask "Why would she tell you she wanted to be left alone?" Blaise answer was simple.

"So I wouldn't waste my time looking for her" I smiled and shook my head as I walked towards the Headmistresses office. What Draco wanted to know was that the reason I wanted to be left alone later was that I would properly just snap or shout at anyone who bothers me after I had to go through the day I was about to. Knocking on the door McGonagall's clear voice welcomed me in. sitting opposite the strict teacher I decided that I wasn't afraid of public service; I was afraid what my father was going to do about it.

McGonagall just told me what I already assumed; I would be staying in a magical London hotel while I was doing my public service. I would eat, sleep and have my breaks in the hotel but other than that I was working. McGonagall told me personally that the ministry would _have_ to give me back my wand. Since I was the 'top of the class' since the very beginning of the year or at least in theory anyway (hard to be good at practical without a wand).

Which was still shocking to me as Hermione Granger is in our class even if I had done most of the same stuff in classes last year. It was a nice boost to have going into an undecided amount of service. When my guild, if that what you could call him, knocked and came in I had to take long slow breaths to ready myself. My nick name for him was 'The Tank' because he was massively muscled, had a huge head and his hands could easily be four times the size of mine.

"Miss Maguire" he beckoned over and after the long walk to the entrance hall of Hogwarts and the short drive down the old grassy trail in the bewitched carriage, when we were in apparating distance 'The Tank' told me where to go I apparated out of his sight. The feeling of the almost suffocating tube was more relaxing than anything; I was out of Hogwarts. Standing in the top hotel's lobby I realised that my father maybe have pulled a few strings to pay for better accommodation.

The two days where long, and hard and mostly boring; I was left in a room with hundreds of books to sort, the Tank, I was presuming stood outside the door being all guard-y. And the books weren't interesting they were files of people who were long dead; like 250 years dead give or take. But of course everything that I wished wouldn't happened did. I knocked piles over; sorted and unsorted; I cut my arm on the wooden book shelves. I knocked over the three oil lamps simultaneously leaving me in the black dark trying to find the door over mountains of books; when I opened it to ask 'The Tank' to help me out I found a skinny boy lost in a book; I could have easily slipped past unnoticed but instead I caught his attention. Then later I slipped from the tall bookshelf I was climbing and messed up three sorted piles all the while scratching my hand on the floor. That one got the Tanks attention on Sunday. He came in confused to find me in a bed of books. Chuckling he told me to get back to work and stop messing around.

By the time my father got time to see me it was Sunday evening about two hours before I had to go home. He stormed into the sorting room, which hasn't even got a window to daydream out of (since the Ministry is underground) I heard the Tank shout at him while he just slammed open the door scaring me out of my boots, but he just slammed the door shut behind him not caring about the Tank or my exhausted body either and had his assistant Herald I think he mentioned once sort 'The Tank' out. Which was funny because I've seen my father's assistance he's about 5'8 with not an ounce of fat on him and a worried look on his face always- and he was going to calm down 'The Tank' HA!

He shouted at me for ten minutes then gave out about Shacklebolt for roughly five minutes and finally told me sternly that if I kept my grades perfect, my attitude in check and tried to slim down my accidents to a minimal I should have my wand back by Christmas. He was a judge after all he knew what way the law system was going to go. But my accidents were impossible to stop; it was just fate had it for me to walk into the wrong place.

Sitting in the Common room I still wanted to be left alone but still around the noise of people. Thankfully Blaise knew that so he sat with Draco, Pansy and the other group while I sat watching the fire flams flicker. It was mesmerising. Even the fire had a greenish glow down here in the Slytherin common room. McGonagall said that the Minister hadn't had time to go down and see my work but will find the time next week. This left me thinking- if he had time to write the letter why he couldn't have just slipped down to the storage area.

Finishing off my essays in front of the fire I didn't even notice when people started to slip away to go to bed. That was until Draco sat down beside me as I scribbled an extra foot for Flitwick's Charms essay; I had tripped over a rug in his room, which ended up in me ripping a few of his favourite posters off his walls along with knocking vials of bubbling scented aromas . Finishing it off, I shoved it into my school bag. "The Interview didn't go so well?" he asked softly.

"I didn't have an interview" I snapped "I was doing my public service" I explained turning to face him I had decided to tell him on Saturday morning but I didn't want to be late for McGonagall so I had to postpone this chat till now.

"But that means your wand" He said searching at the table and then at my hands quickly "You lost your wand" he whispered, I nodded watching him carefully.

"It's been gone since mid-August" I explained softly "And was broken last week, my father was sure it was going to go the other way just a warning; I'm in school I need a wand. But no the trail has been lengthened and my wand must have been acting up so they broke it"

"I thought it was only my wand that twitches like that" Draco murmured his eyes watching my hands as his lips frowned.

"When you connect with your wand it forms a bond with you, never wanting you un-protected" I explained quickly gazing over his face.

"So is that why Flitwick was really quiet sorry after he took points from us?" I nodded, we sat in silence for a few moments. "I don't know what to say" Draco sighed leaning back on the cough, looking at him it was strange to see Draco lost for words. "Why were we never friends" he asked out of the blue after a while of just sitting witching the always burning fire.

"Different groups" I stated with a shrug, though I didn't quite believe it myself.

Neither did Draco "Blaise is my best friend and you're his best girlfriend and before this year we were just there to each other you know. Like Luna Lovegood to the pair of us."

"That debatable since I was her bench buddy until the teachers moved us two together" I challenged, it was true though, before the war Draco and I were just acquaintances.

"Which I hope you don't mind, but it will be staying that way Miss Maguire" Draco mocked Flitwick's voice. I laughed and nudged him with my shoulder. "You know now that I think about it, Blaise is upstairs getting ready for bed" Draco whispered putting an arm over the couches back, over my shoulders really "And _we're all alone_" I shook my head and him and yawned a true yawn my hand over my mouth politely.

"You're going to have to do more than an empty room to '_woo'_ me Draco" I teased standing up with my school bag. "See you in class" I waved walking to my room.

* * *

**A.N:  
I will be updating every weekend. But if I get 5+ reviews per chapter, I might have time upload an extra chapter during the week. **

***^Knightsky94^*  
**


End file.
